


Even Monsters Get Scared

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [75]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Golem!Google, Hellhound!Anti, Myth AU, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Thunderstorms with Canis and YellowRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 8





	Even Monsters Get Scared

“O-okay, okay this is ...this is happening.” 

Yellow squirmed, not quite sure what to do. Canis had managed to crawl under him- directly under him, so that now Yellow was precariously sitting on the poor hound, curled into a tight whimpering ball on the seat Yellow had second before been sitting comfortable in. 

“Um….,” the golem started, then flailed when Canis quivered, nearly sending the clay man toppling onto the floor. 

Grabbing the armrests for support, Yellow glanced around. He could hear the Host somewhere above them, his narrations spilling soothingly down through the pyramid. Green was among the stacks somewhere, this footsteps softest among the five of them, but not insight. Blue was likely with the Host, Red was most probably outside, and Yellow didn’t bother giving himself a headache over trying to figure out where Orange disappeared to. 

He was on his own, just him and the sounds of the steps and- 

The sudden BOOM of thunder shook the pyramid, and Yellow realized where the fear was coming from just as Canis startled and they both went over the edge of the chair and onto the floor. No sooner did Yellow get his bearings did Canis crawl on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around Yellow in a death grip while his body trembled and his tail tucked, somehow managing to squeeze between them in a way that had to be uncomfortable. 

“Oh- oh it’s okay Canis, it’s just thunder, it’s alright,” Yellow began, propping himself up on one elbow so he could gently stroke the hell hound with the other. 

His words and actions didn’t do much, unfortunately, but Yellow hadn’t really expected them to. Canis was terrified of a lot of things, and they had all learned through trial and error what best helped him respond. Words, unless they were the Host’s, more often than not failed. 

Actions worked, however, and so Yellow very precariously got to his feet and carried the whimpering shuddering hellhound off to his master’s room, thankful he couldn’t actually get tired. 

“We’ll stay here until the storm stops, okay?” 

Canis nodded, curling up tight on Yellow’s stomach as the two hunkered down in the Host’s nest of large thick blankets and pillows. Hiding under one such blanket should do it, and Yellow ran his hand up and down Canis’s back while he waited for the hellhound to calm down. They’d probably be here a while, but Yellow didn’t mind. It was his pleasure.


End file.
